The present invention relates to the stabilization of a received image signal in an image system, and more particularly to an apparatus for and method of stabilizing a picture during the broadcast changing of a channel.
Generally, when image signals are received in an image system such as a television or video tape recorder and a specific broadcasting channel is switched to another broadcasting channel, noise appears while the tuner is tuned to the altered channel. Also, although the tuner is tuned, the picture becomes unstable while an automatic frequency tuning (AFT) or automatic gain control (AGC) is being carried out. In order to solve these problems, an on-screen display (OSD) function is employed in a conventional image system, so that a specific color signal (blue) is displayed on screen during the changing of the channels or the absence of a signal.
However, preference for color and brightness of the image signal differs according to a user's taste. In addition, since the display of a specific color signal by the OSD function is executed only during periods of synchronous signal detection, the picture displayed on the screen becomes unstable during the AFT and AGC processes.